Owing to the advantages of ultra-thin plane, energy saving, low radiation and soft picture and the like, the liquid crystal display has become a mainstream display device at present. As the core component of the liquid crystal display, the display panel comprises a color film substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) cell that is aligned and bonded with the color film substrate together. The color film substrate generally comprises a base substrate, a black matrix, a color filter layer and a protective layer, etc., the manufacturing process thereof is manufacturing the black matrix on the base substrate firstly, then manufacturing the color filter layer of three primary colors of red, green and blue having light transmittance on the black matrix, and then coating a smooth protective layer on the color filter layer.
The main function of the black matrix is to prevent light leakage between the pixels and increase the contrast of the colors. The material for forming the black matrix is generally divided into two types, i.e., metal thin layer (e.g., oxide layer) and resin thin layer (e.g., black light resistor thin layer, with carbon black as the main material) respectively.
However, the step of forming the black matrix on the base substrate requires complex processes, and the process control is complex, thereby being unfavorable for increasing the yield of the liquid crystal panel. Although various ways have been tried to solve this problem in the industry, the effect is little. Moreover, it also results in obvious increase of the manufacturing cost. Therefore, how to eliminate or restrain light leakage of the display panel at a low cost has become a thorny problem that troubles the industry.